


History Makers

by Alice_Paige



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, just a small drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Paige/pseuds/Alice_Paige
Summary: They knew how they saw their relationship blossomed but how did the rest of the world see it?





	

For Yuuri, it was a slow progression; he’d fallen in love with the idol he saw on TV but fell even deeper in love as he got to know the man behind that persona.

For Viktor, it was all at once; he’d seen glimpses of Yuuri at competitions but he never focused on him. Not until the banquet where he saw more than just the shy timid skater that lacked confidence. He saw the person that he could be with the right encouragement. 

They were an enigma to people. They complimented each other but maintained their very separate personalities. Yuuri blossomed under Viktor’s unorthodox coaching methods and Viktor became a human who didn’t look at the world like it was a giant television interview.

Yurio saw it most often, the small gestures that were passed between them before a competition or just walking down the street. Small claims to each other and ways of reassuring that they did actually belong to each other. Like the pair was surprised that the other person was actually theirs. Yurio watched as they grew more comfortable; Viktor no longer tried to maintain that small façade of superiority to try and prove that he was able to coach Yuuri. Yuuri became confidant on and off the ice. His skating was at a whole new level and his personal growth was tangible to those closest to him.

Yakov watched as they calmed and stoked the flames inside each other. They pushed each other to advance in skills but never into recklessness. Where Viktor used to make reckless decisions he now stopped to ask Yakov’s opinion and appreciated the advice of others. Yuuri had always listened to his coaches but now he was pushing his own limits. He no longer needed a coach to keep him in a save zone, no he had the drive to reach further.

The world watched as their love evolved from the fragile uncertainty of the first few months. When the world found out about their relationship it was a lot on Yuuri the rumors and speculations took a toll on his mental health. It was like walking on thin ice, shifting your weight hoping the ice doesn’t give beneath you. But Viktor never got angry at his need for reassurances and made it a point to show the world exactly how much he cared for Yuuri with outlandish statements and extravagant displays of affection. Slowly Yuuri stopped caring about the rumors; Viktor chose to stay because he wanted to. Viktor slowly stopped making such a ruckus in the media, he still spoiled Yuuri but no longer felt the need to stake his claim on Yuuri. Viktor was Yuuri’s and Yuuri was Viktor’s.

The other skaters saw it as they celebrated their wins and losses. Viktor praised Yuuri for his wins all while reminding him that he could always do even better. They were rivals and partners. The outcome of a competition never effected their personal lives. As his coach, Viktor was hard on Yuuri, and as his competitor Yuuri never took it easy on Viktor. Along with Yurio they swept the podium of all the spots. Yakov reprimanded them both when they spent time goofing off instead of practicing. Although Yurio wouldn’t admit it he loved when they dragged him into their antics. It was like that for all the skaters, they watched how hard they worked and congratulated them on their scores.

Over and over they shocked the world from the moment their lives had first become entwined. They draw everyone into this fate and no one regretted the outcome. Friends, families, and fans all watched as Viktor and Yuuri found happiness in each other. With each new day, they continued to be _History Makers_.


End file.
